


有五次没人相信他俩在约会，有一次大家相信了

by toudarling (enagismos)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Poor Cobb
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enagismos/pseuds/toudarling





	有五次没人相信他俩在约会，有一次大家相信了

One.

“里好，Arthur和Eames的公寓。”

“……Eames？”

“Cobb！如我所说。在这个让人愉快的早晨我能为你做什么呢？”

他能从电话里听到Cobb的眯眼。“为什么你会接Arthur的电话？Arthur知道你非法闯入他的公寓了么？”

“啥？我说了这是Arthur和Eames的公寓。”

“对，好吧，但Arthur知道你在这儿么？”

Eames试着阐明。“Cobb，我住这儿。他当然知道我在这儿了。”

听起来像是他得到了更多眯眼的动作。

“那叫他来接电话。”

“叫他来——Cobb。”他叹了口气。在这件事上似乎怎么也解释不清。“他在冲凉呐。”

“对噢。冲凉。”屈尊可能是Dominic Cobb最好的技巧。“那么，当Arthur，你知道，冲完凉出来，叫他回电话给我。”

“你是个混蛋，Cobb。”

Arthur是当然在冲着凉啦。

Cobb挂了电话。

 

Two.

 

Eames在Arthur的桌子上放了一束可怕的俗气的红玫瑰花，在早上七点的时候有点太过欢快地吹着口哨。如果不是一整天都在梦里的事情把她的睡眠时间彻底搅乱的话，Ariadne会很高兴地假装她一点儿都不知道这个钟点的存在。

所以当Eames一屁股坐上她的写生薄时，他理所应当地获得了她的怒视。但他还是保持着，哎呀，一动不动的姿势。如果他没有对着那束花做出滑稽的射击动作，她会能够尝试着堆积一些反感之情。

“它们不是很讨人喜欢么？”这家伙真真切切地是满面笑容。

“Eames，它们糟糕透了。”确实如此。心形的花瓶只会让情况更糟糕。“但是，”她补充道，“Arthur会对它们感到暴躁的，这估计是你喜欢它们的原因。”

“Ariadne，”他气势磅礴地断言，“Arthur会很乐意讨厌它们的。”

“哈，是吧。”她试探性地拽拽写生薄。纹丝未动。“Arthur不是那么热爱花朵的事情不会让我太惊讶。”

“但它们是我送的。而Arthur可喜欢我了。”那色迷迷的一眨眼和他声音里的真挚非常地大相径庭。

迟些时候，Arthur朝Eames扔了只笔，但他留下了那花。

Eames推推她。“瞧？我是有史以来最棒的男朋友。”

她摇摇头。“我甚至都懒得假装我能明白你俩在玩的游戏。男朋友什么的，真的。”她顿了顿，想了想这事儿。“但，你俩在一起会很配的。”

Eames一把把她推开到墙上。

他妈的怎么回事啊？

 

Three.

 

“Saito，我最喜欢的游客。你收到了我们要住在东京的信息了么？”

“Mr. Eames。我收到了。我明白，没有Cobb，也没有Yusuf。”

Eames那边呲呲啦啦了一会儿，然后又好了，Saito快速的想了下，信号这么差，他该在哪儿。“我很抱歉，Mr. Eames，你的信号很糟糕。”

“噢，Saito。你可爱的助手正在抵抗我的魅力呢。你能给我和Arthur开个蜜月套房么？你知道，我欠这人他所值得的所有正确的追求方式。”

“啊哈。所有的追求方式，如你所说。”他对这事儿不相信了一分钟。他见过他俩吵得最凶的时候。

他给了他们一个顶楼公寓。给他们三个的。就算是他，也不至于残忍到让Arthur在干活儿的一周里和Eames困在一个屋子里。此外，估计Ariadne会喜欢有伴儿的。

 

Four.

 

Eames醉得不能再醉了。Yusuf爱死这样了。他示意侍应生再来一轮酒。

“Yusuf，Yusuf。告诉我要怎么做。”

“怎么做什么，我的朋友？来，喝了你这杯。”他自个儿偷着乐。明早，Eames的宿醉会是空前绝后的。朋友是拿来干嘛的呢？

Eames仰头把酒一饮而尽，微微朝吧台趔趄几步。“关于我的周年纪念日。”

那让他顿了顿。“周年纪念日？纪念啥？”

“纪念啥！”Eames嗤之以鼻。“纪念Arthur和我啊，还能有谁？我跟你说过——我跟你说过——”

Yusuf皱起眉头，把Eames推回到他的高脚凳上。“你在胡说八道。是喝太多了还是太少了？”

“太……”Eames朦胧地凝视了一会儿有碎片图案的杯垫。“太少了，Yusuf，少的不能再少了。”

Yusuf做了任何好朋友会做的事，叫了更多的酒。

 

Five.

 

Eames搞不懂为什么今天Cobb让他们来的特别早。太阳还没升起来呢。Arthur亲切地又给他递了杯茶。Cobb在说着什么，把白板上写得满满的，Cobb没退休么？他为啥还在这儿啊？Ariadne睡着了。她的笔里的墨水漏到了裤腿上。

“当这完事儿之后，”他宣布，“Arthur和我要出去吃早饭，你们都是不被邀请的，因为今天是约会日。Cobb很显然在试着毁了这一天。”

都没人看他一眼。

 

(One.)

 

这太大了。Ariadne没法停下自己的凝视，她知道自己停不下来。Arthur，好像在嘲弄她似的，用手指在领子下面前后的抓了抓，衣料一会皱起来一会伸展开，怎样都没法让她不再盯着看。

更别提事实上Arthur十分钟前就把领带取了下来。这个世界可能快到末日了吧。或者Cobb只要重新把空调打开就没事了。

最后，“Arthur？”

“唔？”他还在捣鼓着自己的领子。

“你，呃，”她含糊地对他做了个手势。“你脖子上有东西？”她环视起居室一周。Cobb还在试着把James的玩具火车粘回去。Eames比平时笑得更得意了。Arthur用完全不知所云的表情看着她。

“什么？”他说。

“像是一个……一个印记。你脖子上。”她的脸微微红起来，但经验告诉她脸只会变得更红。

Arthur的手指准确无误的摸上那个印记，刚好在他领子下面，又红又紫的。他几乎让人看不出来地咬了咬牙。“噢。”Arthur，这个混蛋，甚至都不会体面地装作尴尬的样子。她可是超级无敌地尴尬啊。

Arthur叹了口气，同时表现出了恼火和宠爱之情。“Eames。”

“咋了，亲爱的？”Eames一直以来都保持自鸣得意的样子，但现在她还是想给他来一下子。“你说了要印记你，所以，”他抬着Arthur下巴，偏开他的头去检查自己的作品。“我觉得它看起来很动人。”

Cobb在盯着看，火车被遗忘了，而Arthur看起来……很温和，很舒适。

“等等，”Cobb放下火车，把胶水弄到了桌子上。

Eames大力的叹了口气。“我跟你们所有人说了不止一次！不止一次！我在说的时候有人听吗？”

Arthur安慰地拍拍他的膝盖。“你不是个可靠地消息来源，宝贝。”

“宝贝？”Cobb轮流看着他们俩，脸上慢慢浮现恐惧的表情。“Arthur，他说的在我家客厅的性事——是在开玩笑，对吧？对吧？”

Ariadne偷偷摸摸地把脚放上咖啡桌。

“我，”Arthur说道，仔细地让表情一片空白，“不便奉告。”

“你们两个混账！”Cobb叫起来。“在我的客厅里！孩子们！我——上帝啊。我立刻需要把地毯清洁一次。”他跌跌撞撞地走出去，一边摁着电话上的数字。

Eames得意地笑起来，把脚摆到Arthur的大腿上。他扫了Ariadne一眼，嘴咧得愈发大了，如果那还有可能的话。“不相信的人，我得告诉你，今早我就是在这张椅子上印下那个讨人喜欢的吻痕的。”

Ariadne跟在Cobb身后跑出去，边跑边咒骂着。


End file.
